The King's Crest Made Simple (chapter)
is chapter 202 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary During a snowy day, Furuichi and Lamia walk together down a street onto Oga's house. They encounter Kanzaki and Aoi on the same path and, coincidentally, with the same intentions of going to Oga's house. Lamia briefly tells the three teenagers that Hilda will be explaining to them more about the King's Crest that has recently been bestowed upon the two Tōhōshinki. Misaki greets the three teenagers when they arrive at her family's home. She pleasantly invites Aoi and Furuichi inside, having met both previously. She also invites Kanzaki though she makes a remark on the chain attached to his lip, prompting Kanzaki to ask about her rudely, which then results in Misaki burying his head through the front door. Furuichi later mentions to Kanzaki that Misaki has a shorter temper than her younger brother. Misaki then takes the guests to Oga's room as she mentions that he has been preparing for something since the previous night; when they all arrive at his bedroom, they see Oga and Baby Beel playing a card game that is apparently supposed to educate them about the King's Crest, which is made more blatant through the rough artwork of the Tōhōshinki on the cards. Shortly afterward, a video call connecting to the Human World and Demon World is set up through Oga's television set; from the Demon World is Hilda. Hilda remarks over the King's Crest near Aoi's breast before proceeding on to the actual details of the King's Crest. She first explains that the King's Crest is bestowed to those who swear a lifelong allegiance to their King, who in their case, would be Oga and Baby Beel. Aoi becomes flustered about it and is consequently teased over how it is similar to wedding vows, causing her to feel even more embarrassed; however, after learning that she is second when compared to Kanzaki over allegiance numbers, Aoi becomes depressed. Hilda quickly sets everyone back to the original discussion and explains that the King's Crest also bestows power which Kanzaki and Aoi will be needing against the "Killer Six Elements". She concludes by adding how they should be working to get Himekawa among their ranks, at the very least. Elsewhere, a young man waits in an office-like room inside a building with his subordinates. He tells one of his men that he does not trust Himekawa but contemplates on what would happen if he succeeds in their plan. Outside of the building, Himekawa approaches Tōjō, having apparently challenged the latter to a fight earlier. Himekawa bluntly reveals that he has decided to follow Takamiya and then lifts up his left sleeve, revealing a glowing King's Crest signified by the number 3; seeing this astonishes Tōjō. Their fight quickly ensues, and after a certain amount of time, Tōjō is defeated and left bloodied face-down in the snow. Himekawa, who is badly beaten himself, sits down and calls Takamiya as he holds his bloodied face. It is then stated that power in Ishiyama has changed once again; as it turns out, 90% of the gangs within the school have fallen under Takamiya's control, which currently makes him the most powerful at the moment. Characters in order of appearance #Lamia #Takayuki Furuichi #Hajime Kanzaki #Aoi Kunieda #Misaki Oga #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Taizō Shioiri (flashback) #Kankurō Akahoshi (imagination) #Ringo Hōjō (imagination) #Ebian Ichikawa (imagination) #Yōhei Nasu (imagination) #Shinobu Takamiya(imagination) #Fuji (imagination) #Kōken Yasaka #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hidetora Tōjō Navigation Category:Chapters